WolfBatman Begins
by BlindMaster
Summary: Preludio a WolfBatman The Dark Knight- "tal vez Azula es alguien a quien tu no has comprendido Sokka ... porque hay personas a las que solo les gusta ver al mundo arder..." - el inicio de un heroe es el inicio de una leyenda!
1. Inicia

**Capitulo 1: The Basing see Knight **

**Nota: Avatar no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, así como el resto de los nombres de héroes que uso y mezclo los cuales son ideas sacadas de la Dc - comic **

**Nota **

**1. pensamientos están entre COMILLAS**

**2. Recuerdos están en letra CURSIVA**

**3. Cada final de escena esta limitado por letra NEGRITA**

-Dicen que solo es un cuento para asustar a los niños….. pero yo le he visto – dijo Smellerbe quien se acomodo en aquella esquina sucia y oscura celda en donde trataba de dormir pero no podía hacerlo

- sé que es real y está ahí afuera…. luchando contra los criminales – al recordar esto hizo fuerza con sus puños ya que le llenaba de rabia el no poder ser tan fuerte como aquel **fantasma **

**(Flash-Back Smellerbe)**

_Aquel asesino huía por los callejones de la ciudad .. ella sabía que era perseguido por una sombra que saltaba por los edificios _

_Aquel delincuente, un malhechor que había cegado tantas vidas, ahora corría por la suya, porque tarde o temprano ¨el¨ le__** alcanzaría **_

- aun lo recuerdo…. como si sucediera nuevamente frente a mi – se decía como si aquellas sensaciones vividas hubieran clavado hondo en su interior y cobraran vida

- ya contaste esa historia muchas veces , ya cállate! – insistía su compañero Long-Shot, quien estaba encerrado en la celda adjunta

- si….. como si sucediera frente a mi …- sus ojos se nublaron y fueron trasportados hasta ese **momento **

_- llego tu hora asesino…. – dijo Smellerbe quien con dos espada dejadas por su líder "Jet", se disponía a capturar al criminal _

_- no eres lo que yo esperaba. – rio ese maniático, quien desenvaino una espada enorme y aun con rastros de sangre fresca, ella había caído en la trampa no tuvo mas opción que pelear_

_Smellerbe ataco ágilmente pero su oponente tenía demasiada fuerza, había hecho mal sus cálculos, aun no dominaba del todo sus espadas, cometió un error al enfrentarse a ese asesino y ahora pagaría con su vida….. _

_Cuando se quedo sin fuerzas para seguir peleando supo que había llegado su final, cerró sus ojos esperando que el asesino terminara con el juego pero en vez de escuchar el silbido de la espada cortando el aire… escucho un grito de terror _

_Smellerbe abrió sus ojos… miro súbitamente hacia arriba, aquel asesino era jalado por las sombras y desapareció en ellas. Cuando se levanto y recoger sus espadas algo se poso a sus espaldas… algo que la lleno de miedo, de un __**miedo indescriptible …**_

**(Flash-Back Smellerbe Final)**

- ¨WolfBatman¨ ….. así se llama y esta ahí en las sombras como nosotros - ella giro su cabeza y vio desde la rendija de su celda la tenue luz de la luna que se apagaba al igual que el resto del **mundo…..**

**Así empieza la nueva aventura de WolfBatman, directo a la acción, la historia la voy a desarrollar en el trascurso de esta aventura, como siempre dando el lugar de héroe que Sokka se merece ( que no es un buffon por dios) **

- ¿cómo es posible que puedas confiar en alguien así? –pregunto Sukki quien vio como eran retirados los criminales de la puerta del cuartel que el ¨vigilante oscuro¨ había atrapado la noche anterior

- el esta cambiando la ciudad.. solo hace su parte .. – le respondió Jet, ambos trabajaban juntos desde que todo el "equipo Avatar" desapareciera de manera misteriosa……..

- Mientras esté a cargo el seguirá al margen de la ley – ella era escéptica del tipo de justicia que Jet buscaba para la ciudad

Ambos miraron el cielo y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir… aquel extraño sujeto había hecho lo que ellos no podían hacer… **justicia verdadera **

-¡Malditos diarios! , ¡solo hablan de el! – reprimió el Rey Tierra cuando llamo a Sukki al palacio

Bajo los mismos principios que usaron las guerreras Kyoshi es que se habían formado los nuevos grupos de elite que trataban de controlar la ciudad sacándola del caos

- es muy difícil dar con alguien que aparece solo en las noches – dijo tratando de defenderse

- no se hable mas, ese sujeto debe estar en Arkham junto a los maniáticos!! – exclamo y señalo la puerta para que **ella saliera**

La noche era oscura y desde esa mansión se podía observar como las lucen empezaban a inundar la enorme ciudad que se extendía por kilómetros de manera desordenada

- ¿iras esta noche Sokka? – pregunto su gran amigo y confesor, quien era el único que conocía su verdadera identidad

- hoy es el día Bato, esta noche capturare al que ha estado detrás de esta ola de crimen – la ciudad entera estaba en una transición después de la guerra, las grandes mafias surgieron y lo que traficaban ahora eran enemigos, debían ser capturados

- ¿crees que pueda contar con es armadura para esta noche? – pregunto interesado en el nuevo traje con el que se desplazaría

- estoy seguro que el señor "Teo" lo sorprenderá– y dejo una bandeja donde estaba algo de te para ambos

- si….. el nunca me ha defraudado – ya era el momento, se preparo una vez más para salir y combatir a los **criminales de "Basing see"**

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad se registraba un gran movimiento, algo grande iba ocurrir esa noche

- ¡Apresúrense con esa carga, debe llegar en dos horas a la Ciudad! – grito el capataz a sus obreros, quienes trabajaban cargando extraños cajones de madera a un tren que pronto partiría a la ciudad

Aquellos infortunados habían sido reclutados con la promesa de trabajo…. pero en realidad los usaron como esclavos para cualquier tipo de tareas siendo marginados por la sociedad. Los verdaderos criminales vigilaban mientras los demás hacían el traslado de esa extraña carga

- si ese fenómeno aparece estaremos listos– dijo el líder de esos criminales quien no dejaba de sonreír de manera maliciosa

- mi señor, solo nos falta una carga mas y podremos part….. – cuando en ese instante una sombra fugaz paso por encima de ellos llevándose al infortunado sujeto, todos se inquietaron ante este hecho y encendieron sus linternas para alumbrar todo el lugar

- esto no me gusta jefe, debemos salir de aquí – dijo uno temeroso apuntado su linterna al cielo

- si lo hacemos Long feng nos hará pagar y créeme….. cuando lo conoces este fenómeno de circo es solo una burla – el líder también, al igual que todos, encendió una linterna y saco su espada lista para enfrentar a ese extraño ser

Cuando el agudizo su vista, noto que de las sombras Salía algo… como un boomerang que paso por encima de ellos rompiendo sus linternas

- ¡que fue eso ….!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron, cuando de la nada empezaron a caer mas de esos boomerangs, los guardias asustados lanzaban rocas al azar sin saber exactamente a lo que se enfrentaban, cuando uno de estos boomerangs finalmente apago la ultima luz .. ya solo se escucharon golpes y gritos **desesperados**

Unas horas mas tarde los oficiales llegaron al lugar de los hechos por un aviso anónimo

- parece que hubo una guerra sargento y créame que he estado en muchas – dijo el investigador quien recogía pistas de lo sucedido, mientras los demás policías buscaban a los sobrevivientes

Jet alumbro y vio un montón de personas ocultas detrás de los rieles del tren, todas con sus miradas asustadas llenas de terror…. cuando un oficial lo interrumpió

- sargento hallamos al resto de los criminales – dijo señalando a otro extremo de ese lugar, ambos se dirigieron hasta el lugar y vio con sus ojos como todos aquellos criminales estaban atados en uno de los vagones del tren

Los desataron y enmanillaron para llevárselos solo se quedaron unos cuantos para ser interrogados por el sargento

- avisen a la capitana Sukki, que venga cuanto antes – ordeno el mientras escuchaba los testimonios de esas personas

- era un lobo…. un lobo que salió de las sombras – dijo uno aterrado

- estás loco.. no fue un lobo, era un murciélago… un enorme murciélago – dijo otro aun mas asustado, pero Jet sabia quien era el causante de esto

- ¨esto es obra de WolfBatman¨ – pensó y siguió al otro lado de la estación en donde estaban **los demás criminales**

La vida de Sokka no había sido fácil, aun tenia fantasmas de su pasado acechándole…. culpándole de que no era en realidad tan bueno como se esperaba y que nunca podría salvar a sus amigos

Bato abrió las ventanas para que entrara luz en la habitación de su amigo que dormía después de haber estado ausente toda la noche

- despierta – dijo, Sokka se levanto muy cansado ya que la noche anterior había tenido mucho trabajo

- pareciera que las personas olvidan poco a poco al Avatar – dijo decepcionado por las cosas que ocurrían en su entorno

- no es la primera vez que el nos abandona– dijo Bato reverberando viejos recuerdos que el tenia

- si.., busque al Avatar por todo el mundo y nunca lo encontré pero mantendré viva su esperanza - dijo y se levanto dejando entre ver las heridas producidas en su combate contra aquellos criminales

- tu padre estaría orgulloso … – aquellas ultimas palabras pusieron nostálgico a Sokka, quien recordaba con dolor la muerte de el que había **sido su inspiración**

- ¿Todos estos sujetos están en prisión? – se pregunto Sukki viendo la lista de los enviados a las "minas de Sal", pero entre estas personas había uno que fue enviado a Arkham

-detesto ese lugar, no quisiera ser enviado ahí nunca – dijo Jet quien miro lo que su compañera leía

- desde que el Rey Tierra permitió que la base de los "Dai lee" se convirtiera en esa cosa ya nada es lo mismo – ella bajo su perfil y salió con rabia al ver que un criminal mas era enviado a ese nefasto lugar

Sukki… la única guerrea Kyoshi con vida, después de la locura que Azula desato en el mundo, ella había aceptado en servir al Reino Tierra y proteger a los ciudadanos de los criminales que habían aparecido después de la guerra contra la Nación del Fuego

Ella formo, junto con muchos ex-soldados, una nueva fuerza llamada ¨Policía¨ que se encargaba de proteger a los habitantes de la cuidad

Cada criminal dependiendo de su estado mental, el cual era avaluado por un consejo médico, era enviado a una de las muchas cárceles del Reino Tierra, si presentaba una cuadro altamente peligroso terminaría sus días en Arkham…. pero nadie sabia en realidad lo que la **ahí se hacia **

La prisión para dementes de Arkham había sido confiada a la única persona experta en tratamiento de criminales dementes… la doctora "Jin"

Nadie conocía los aspectos oscuros de la mente como ella, había estudiado y tenido una formación especial puesto que servía a un maligno amo

-Los secretos de la mente son un misterio ¿sabes?- dijo Jin mientras preparaba unas inyecciones

– hay que ser atrevidos….. como ustedes, si deseamos encontrar una cura para su mal – una sonrisa se dibujo en todo su rostro

El paciente recién ingresado estaba atado fuertemente en una silla especial, no podía mover ni una sola parte de su cuerpo, al frente de el había un tablero con un sinfín de extrañas herramientas quirúrgicas, el hacía esfuerzos por librarse de esas ataduras

– no intentes escapar, tu elegiste este camino al desobedecernos y ahora serás castigado – acerco la aguja al rostro del paciente

– es hora de que comience la diversión – el terror se podía ver en el rostro de aquel hombre, que para Jin no era mas que un objeto para probar sus mas retorcidos tratamientos, un eco de gritos se oían a lo largo de los pasillos del asilo que ya cobraba mala fama entre los **criminales.**

_**(Flash-back Sokka) **_

_- "no debes temer…. __ya que si lo haces tu enemigo te vencerá" – el recordaba la palabras de sus maestros, de los cuales ya no quedaba ninguno con vida_

_-¨ tu solo eres un hombre Sokka pero….. si sigues este camino te convertirás en algo mas ..¨- aquello le había servido como una guía para lo que era ahora_

_El traje negro que llevaba era especial, Sokka usaba botas de cuero y una armadura metaliza oscura de kepplar, un material volcánico muy resistente al fuego, una capa con la particularidad de ser desplegable con fisuras que le permitían volar … y una capucha que cubría su rostro por completo con la forma de un Lobo-Murciélago_

_- ¨sin el Avatar en la tierra… es el turno de los humanos, es el turno para tomar nuestro destino¨ - desde hacia un año, el salía todas las noches para enfrentar a los criminales y __**asesinos del mundo**_

_**(Fin Flash-back Sokka) **_

**Continuara ………….**

**Todo transcurre de manera acelerada ya que para fin de año termino esta obra ok Bueno nos vemos se cuidan **

**Notas: **

**Aquí Jet es sargento **

**Sukki es capitana**

**Sokka es embajador de su tribu **

**Jin es doctora especializada en tratar dementes criminales **

**Dejen reviewns plzz solo hagan click ahí abajo **


	2. Scarecrow

**Capitulo 2: Scarecrow**

**Hace su aparición el villano mas genial de este chap …..Scarecrow, quien llenara de miedo Basing see a la orden de sus malignos lideres quienes intentan destruir el mundo .. **

**Avatar no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de sus personajes (hasta esta idea no es mía pero la historia si agradezcan a la pagina Deviantart por inspirarme **

**Gags **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

**2. final de cada escena en letra NEGRITA **

-¨ todos dicen lo mismo, pero en estos últimos meses me he obsesionado con un fantasma ¨- se decía la Dr. Jin quien recorría las celdas del asilo de máxima seguridad de Basing see

-"he cumplido todas mis metas pero…. se ha presentado un caso del todo excepcional, aquel que camina entre las sombras y se hace llamar Wolfbatman, su mente me inquieta, me excita pensar que algún día podré examinarlo" - ella veía celda por celda a cada uno de los pacientes que había tratado en toda su carrera y que no eran mas que burdos experimentos

-si él es humano entonces tendrá una mente y si es una bestia la domare como ya he hecho con muchas antes que el… - ella veía las celdas y escasos pensamientos como flashes la inundaban llevándola a recordar "el cómo" **termino ahí**

-¿porque estas interesado en la doctora Jin? Ella solo dirige el sanatorio para dementes - dijo Bato quien llevo un vaso de agua a Sokka, que desde hacia muchas noches no dormía por resolver el misterio que rodeaba aquel extraño envió de la noche anterior

- ella es la unión entre los criminales y las sustancias que llevaban a Basing see… pero no hallo como culparla - se decía mientras revisaba todos los documentos que había sustraído en secreto de la policía, aun en su mente estaban los recuerdos de aquel lunático……

_- dime para quien eran estas sustancias – dijo al aterrorizado guardia, que había destruido la valiosa carga en la pelea con el murciélago _

_- Scare … Scarecrow – repetía como un paranoico demente _

- ella juega con la mente criminal, desde que esta ahí ya nadie puede hacerle nada - el sabia que aunque la doctora parecía obrar bien….. ocultaba **algo mas **

- ese día morí pero al mismo tiempo renací.. ya no como un ser normal.. mas bien como un ¨ente¨ superior - ella miraba a su nuevo paciente que con gusto iba a tratar

- usted me creo…. así que seré mas dócil que con los demás - dijo poniéndose lentes y guantes de protección

- lo busque desde hace mucho pero al fin vino a mi - ella río al ver que su paciente hacia intentos vanos en moverse ya que estaba fuertemente sujetado

- aun no me recuerdas ¿verdad? tu me creaste…. ahora te devolveré el favor - dijo y trajo un bolso hasta la mesa de donde saco sus preciados instrumentos quirúrgicos

- vea esto… - dijo a su paciente, quien estaba horrorizado de ver que todas sus herramientas, ya que estas estaban ensangrentadas

- desde que me trajiste aquí mi vida cambio…. dio un giro, ahora ya no tengo miedo de las cosas que puedan suceder, tu no me ordenaras mas - dijo y de su bolso extrajo una mascara, parecía ser de una tela lustrosa y áspera

- este es mi nuevo "yo", esta soy ahora, olvide a Jin… ella murió en este lugar de la locura …ya solo queda "Scarecrow" ...- y se puso aquella mascara que solo infundía miedo y terror, solo los gritos de desesperación de Long Feng se escucharon a lo **largo del pasillo...**

- la sustancia que se encontró pertenece a un extracto de una planta .. - dijo Jet mientras veía los informes de los análisis de laboratorio

- esto no puede ser …- dijo deteniéndose y mirando con pavor ya que sabía lo que estaba ** por ocurrir **

- ¡detente Jin! te han estado usando - dijo WolfBatman quien entro al recinto de Arkham para evitar que ella cometiera un error

- ho !!!!!…. miren quien llego, me has hecho esperar demasiado - dijo sonriendo y ya sin la mascara

- veras como llevo a Long Feng a la locura - río nuevamente y miro a su paciente quien estaba en una esquina de esa celda asustado y con terror en los ojos

- el es solo un señuelo, la orden del ¨ Loto ¨ te esta usando para sus planes - dijo el sombrío personaje

- no…. te equivocas, ellos me ayudaron a tener mi venganza y a cambio no piden mucho, solo la ciudad entera - dijo y con una de sus manos jalo el bolso que estaba sobre la mesa quirúrgica

- ya te dije demasiado, es momento de que conozcas a mi otro Yo - y se coloco la máscara que tantas veces antes la había **atormentado en sus sueños **

**Unas horas antes de este evento **

- ¿que ha encontrado sargento? – pregunto Wolfbatman quien acudió al llamado de Jet

- la toxina pertenece a un planta muy rara, en la operación de ayer detuvimos solo una parte del envío el resto debe estar en la ciudad – dijo el sargento quien desde hacia mucho trabajaba con el encapotado

WolfBatman recordó que solo había una planta con esas propiedades y que no era común, ya que se trataba de una muy singular y rara

- dígame cual es la planta – dijo el justiciero, ya que quería confirmar sus temores, el sargento dio la espalda a WolfBatman y siguió

- es un loto… un loto Blanco – dijo y cuando quiso ver a WolfBatman este se había ido como **siempre **

**Continuando **

- me dirás que es lo que buscan o te aseguro que no volverás la luz del sol - dijo mientras sujetaba con fuerza a Jin, que estaba prácticamente esquizofrénica

- tu no comprendes… ya nada puede evitar que regresen .... es una lastima que nuestro encuentro deba terminar tan pronto…. pero recordé que aun hay miles d e cosas por hacer- y con una de sus manos libre presiono un botón que estaba a un costado de su mascara el cual libero un polvo toxico en el rostro de WolfBatman

- que sucede murciélago… ¿no te gusta esta nueva mezcla? la hice especialmente para ti.. - dijo riendo y dejando que el héroe se desplomara a sus pies

- sentirás algo de miedo pero eso es normal, como veras no soy una asesina… pero todos estos internos si lo son... - y salió de la celda caminando mientras Wolfbatman **alucinaba con la toxina**

_**(Flash-Back Sokka)**_

_- Sokka, te hemos elegido porque eres el único que puede guiar esta cruzada - dijo Iroh quien era el líder de la orden del ¨ Loto Blanco ¨_

_- desde siempre hemos estado a la sombra del Avatar, cuidando sus espaldas y haciendo lo que el no puede hacer ... justicia verdadera - todos en ese salón eran los mas grandes maestros que decidieron no quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante la crisis del mundo_

_- nos has demostrado en estos años que eres capas de llevar a cabo nuestra tarea - dijo Bummi quien se levanto para continuar con las palabras de Iroh_

_- que puedo hacer por la orden? – pregunto Sokka quien estaba inclinado ante los altares de sus maestros _

_- guiaras nuestro ejercito por Basing see ... esa ciudad se ha corrompido, es nuestro deber purgarla de todo mal - dijo Iroh quien sabia bien lo __**que debía hacer por el mundo entero **_

_**(Fin Flash-Back)**_

Jin se alejo de las celdas, sabia que ese lugar ya no podía ser su centro de operaciones, ya que aun tenia muchas cosas por hacer

WolfBatman luchaba por librase de esos efectos pero le era imposible, trastornaba su entorno y le hacia recordar cosas

En flashes veía bestias de su pasado, aquellas imágenes lo inundaban de miedos y terrores que pensó haber olvidado, su mente era un remolino de sombras, traumas que debía cargar ….

Jin había salido del sanatorio, los Dai lee antes fieles a Long Feng… ahora servían a su nueva líder

- el esta acabado, abran las celdas que los internos, que ellos se encargue de el, debemos irnos ahora…la policía no tardara en llegar - dijo y se quito su mascara para volverla colocar a su bolso

Wolfbatman se vio rodeado por los prisioneros sedientos de sangre y venganza por haber sido encerrados ahí por el justiciero

Como estaba aun aturdido, se aferro a su espada que estaba colocada a su espalda, sosteniéndose débilmente con sus pies

Cuando los criminales se quisieron abalanzar sobre el alguien le tomo de la espalda y le saco de ahí por un de los ductos de ventilación

- ¿quien eres tu? – pregunto un aturdido Wolfbatman aun bajo los efectos de la toxina

- tu me salvaste… ahora te devuelvo el favor - dijo Smellerbe arrastrándolo por los ductos, ya que el héroe no podía hacerlo solo, luego de pensar recordó al chico del callejón que había salvado del asesino en serie

- sabia que no debía irme, pensé que tu vendrías a salvarme… pero nunca creí que seria al revés - dijo y se detuvieron, ya que los lunáticos estaban alborotados buscando al encapotado

cuando al final hallaron una salida hacia el lago ambos saltaron y se dispusieron a llegar a la orilla para ponerse a salvo

- has pagado tu deuda…. algún día nos volveremos a ver - el chico se levanto y vio que el justiciero dificultosamente se ponía de pie, con un extraño gancho que saco de su cinturón metálico lanzo una cuerda hacia los elevados riscos …. alejándose en el horizonte

- es un humano después de todo – pensó Smellerbe al ver su vulnerabilidad

- necesitara mi ayuda…. aunque no la quiera - y el también se alejo ya que no deseaba volver a Arkham **nunca mas **

**continuara …………**

**Gran aparición de Robin este jovencito nunca vestirá… repito nunca vestirá un traje como Batman solo será un marginal que con el pasar de los capítulos se adentrara en la historia llegando a ser importante para la trama**

**recuerden es primordial que no olviden que terminare esta saga este mes sin mas rodeos nos vemos **

**notas : **

**- Smellerbe estaba recluido en Arkham pero tras la apertura de celdas por parte de Jin este escapa pero sin antes rescatar a Wolfbatman **

**PD: Smellerbe—era compañero de Jet junto a Duke y Long shoot no se sabe que sucedió con estos por eso esta es mi teoría **

** Reviewns ayudan a continuar mis historia solo**

** Hagan click aca abajo y dejen su punto de vista!!!**


	3. La Orden del Loto Blanco

**Capitulo3: La Orden del Loto Blanco **

**La tercera entrega de WOLFBATMAN esta genial me gusto, aquí se muestra a viejos amigos…. ya subo el chap siguiente ok nos vemos. La aventura apenas comienza !!!!!!!!!!!**

**Gags **

**1. recuerdos en letra CURSIVA (recuerdos de Sokka)**

**2. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**(Flash-Back Sokka) **

_- Te duele ser un humano simple ¿verdad Sokka? – le decía su maestro mientras ambos estaban en pleno combate en aquel risco_

_- odias no tener la fuerza que tiene un maestro agua o fuego – y se volvió contra su aprendiz hiriéndole en el brazo con su espada, Sokka cayó ante tal golpe sosteniendo su brazo sangrante _

_- pero yo te diré la verdad…. no necesitas nada de eso para ser un guerrero – y salto tan alto que casi parecía ser algún tipo de truco_

_- si entrenas tu cuerpo tanto como tu mente… nada será imposible para ti – y le dio la mano para que Sokka pueda __**levantarse **_

_**(Fin Flash-Back)**_

Nadie tenia pistas sobre el incidente del lago Laogai, luego de esos hechos.. Arkham había vuelto a ser controlada por la policía y al mismo tiempo a ser investigada

- quien sea que fuese.. casi me cuesta mi puesto –dijo Sukki mas tranquila, después de haber asistido a una audiencia especial con los generales del Reino Tierra

Los patrullajes eran intensos, puesto que debían hallar esas sustancias antes de que algo **malo sucediera**

- ¿te encuentras bien Sokka? – dijo Bato su amigo quien le había ayudado a llegar hasta su mansión

- las ventajas de que seas un embajador ….es que siempre sabremos donde estas – dijo y ayudo a Sokka a recostarse, ya que estaba aun bajo los efectos de esa toxina

- te encontraron en un callejón y me avisaron– dijo su amigo, quien se había ocupado de el después de que escapara de Arkham

Bato de la tribu del agua, gran guerrero de batallas pasadas.. ahora ya no podía hacer mucho, un terrible accidente le había inutilizado una pierna y desde entonces cuido a Sokka , cuyo padre había muerto hace mucho

- esa toxina… aun siento los efectos, necesito hacer un antídoto – dijo el aun con dolores en su cabeza

- de eso no debes preocuparte.. ya hice uno, si no te hubiera suministrado la cura ya estarías muerto – el que entro su habitación era Teo, el creador de el armamento que usaba Sokka

- desde que me uní a tu equipo solo tengo problemas… a parte de tener que ser tu doctor – el aun era invalido, pero aun así tras la muerte de su padre Teo prosiguió su trabajo

- la armadura esta lista pero… aun no encuentro a tu bisonte – dijo el y dejo el antídoto en la una mesa de la habitación

- debo ir esta noche, procura hallar a Appa…. lo voy a necesitar – y se levanto aun algo aturdido pero con mas control sobre **su cuerpo**

_**(Flash-Back Sokka)**_

_- nada obtendrán si destruyen la ciudad, tarde o temprano el Avatar volverá y .. – trato de explicar Sokka, pero la orden ya había tomado una decisión y no podían esperar mas tiempo_

_- esa ciudad ya ha sido juzgada, al igual que el resto de las naciones, si no estas con nosotros entonces… estas en nuestras contra - y detrás de Sokka apareció el que había sido su __**maestro**_

_**(Fin Flash-Back Sokka)**_

- ¨la ciudad entera ardera en llamas, la ultima ves que me enfrente a la ¨orden¨ destruí su ejército pero… ahora tienen planes diferentes¨ – se dijo el justiciero

Aquella noche el héroe busco por toda la ciudad indicios de Jin-Crow( *), pero no había rastros de ella ni de los Dai lee

Luego de la guerra… los Dai lee buscaron a un "nuevo señor" a quien seguir con fidelidad, ellos entraban en los perfiles que buscaba la Orden, quien los recluto como sus nuevos guerreros .. pero solo era una pantalla para su **verdadero líder**

- tu al igual que yo sabemos lo que sucederá– dijo aquel sujeto que entre las sombras dirigía a la orden

- si… lo se, también se que ya enviaron a un emisario para deshacerse de las pestes – Jin estaba en aquella habitación oscura junto a su líder

- deben estar locos si la enviaron, solo nos causara problemas, debemos actuar rápido – y aquel sujeto se acerco a la luz de la luna, que entraba por una pequeña ventana a un costado de esa estrecha habitación

- Después de todo… debemos terminar el trabajo – y el general Iroh se mostraba como aquel que iba a dirigir la nueva cruzada **de la Orden**

_**(Flash-Back Sokka)**_

_- La ciudad entera ha sufrido demasiado .. una crisis profunda seguida con una pobreza extrema termino por mermar la poca esperanza que había en las personas – dijo Bato, mientras que Sokka escuchaba atentamente y veía desde el tren todo el Reino Tierra, el cual ahora estaba en decadencia_

_- volví… porque debo hacer algo por estas personas … no soy el Avatar pero seguiré sus ideales – miro sus manos ….ya no tenían dudas y estas se cerraron f__**uertemente **_

_**(Fin Flash-Back Sokka)**_

- ¨debo apresurarme¨ - se decía Wolfbatman mientras recorría la ciudad cruzando los tejados de las enormes estructuras

¨los Dai lee han sido vistos en los ¨Bajos fondos¨, ninguno de mis agentes se atrevería a ir ahí ¨

Jet tenía razón, si los Dai lee habían ido a esa parte de la ciudad significaba que planeaban algo con esa gente, ya antes habían hecho estragos en la ciudad, pero más preocupante era la otra noticia que el sargenteo le había dado

¨llegaron reportes del Norte, han habido diferentes secuestros de maestros agua¨ eso era desconcertante ¿por que reptarían a los maestros agua? y mas aun ¿que tenían que ver los Dai **lee con esto?**

_**(Flash-Back Sokka)**_

_- huye Sokka!!!!– le grito su maestro quien quedo malherido después del combate con los maestros de la Orden_

_- ellos te acabaran…. déjame ayudarte – pero el le golpeo al decir estas palabras_

_- no seas tonto, tu debes vivir, guie mi vida por los ideales equivocados… es hora de redimirme – y se levanto como el héroe que era_

_- nunca lo olvides Sokka, debes seguir tu camino .. el camino de un verdadero guerrero- y se perdió entre las intensas llamas que produjo el combate entre el y sus ex __**aliados **_

_**(Fin Flash-Back Sokka)**_

En los suburbios había gran movimiento…. que desde luego tenia que ver con los Dai lee, cuando de repente un poderoso rugido rompió el silencio de la noche… haciendo estremecer a los criminales y asesinos de ese lugar

- ¡¡¡¡¿que es eso?!!! – se preguntaron los criminales al buscar el origen de ese rugido

El suelo temblaba de sobre manera, algo los atacaba y era enorme … se movía con mucha facilidad por entre la espesura de la noche

- ¡maldita sea enciendan esos reflectores¡¡¡¡¡ quiero saber que nos esta atacando – los maestros se reunieron en cirulos para poder enfrentar esa amenaza.. cuando el enorme bisonte volador con una armadura negra golpeo fuertemente al tren que estaba a punto de partir

Luego de hacer esto se elevo a lo alto, mientras los maestros miraban asombrados a aquella bestia, pero había algo mas que ocultaba esa criatura

Aquel que montaba esa bestia era Wolfbatman, quien descendió en medio de la confusión para acabar con esos criminales

- sabia que eras tu…. – dijo Jin-Crow al ver acercarse a Wolfbatman, quien golpeaba a todo guardia que se cruzaba en su camino

- es hora de que esto termine… – dijo el cuando… unos maestros tierra trataron de atacarlo por la espada pero el los contuvo fácilmente

Cuando Jin sintió que debía huir ¨el¨ apareció….

- veo que has causado gran revuelo aquí, pero como dijiste ¨es hora de que termine¨ – la persona que había entrado no era otra que "Iroh" uno de los maestros de **la orden**

**Continuara………………**

**La lucha se por Basing se ha llegado a su limite Sokka tendrá que buscar el mal y destruirlo de raíz ya subo el siguiente ..ok nos vemos **

**Notas**

**1. (*)Jin-Crow, es el nombre de Jin ahora que es Scare Crow**

**La historia "WolfBatman Legend" narra el como Aang descubre la unión que hay entre esta bestia el lobo-vampiro con Sokka **

"**El despertar del Avatar" habla de la traición de Aang y de cómo este le dio el poder completo a Azula --- LEAN AMBOS PARA COMPRENDER MEJOR **

** Dejen revienws no cuesta nada solo **

** Hagan click aca abajo y dejen su punto de vista **


	4. WolfBatman Inicia

**WolfBatman Inicia **

**Ha llegado la hora de enfrentara al viejo Loto "Iroh" quien una vez fue su maestro, el manto oscuro que envuelve Basing see será su única salvación, chap final, lo mas esperado aquí! Pura acción y emoción **

**PD: Avatar y la idea de WolfBatman no m pertenecen son ajenos y solo los tomo prestados (también de cierto modo) **

**Gags: **

**1. Final de escena en NEGRITA **

**2. Palabras importantes entre COMILLAS**

****

El encuentro de ambos fue tan repentino que casi no cruzaron palabras, la lucha de poder se desato en la estación central de trenes

- tomaste muy en serio mis enseñanzas – el maestro fuego Iroh rodeo al héroe viéndolo de frente

- me enseñaste a manejar mis miedos.. y a usarlos en contra de mis enemigos – el héroe comenzó la batalla por Basing see

- esta cuidad esta condena… al igual que el resto del mundo – Iroh lanzaba llamas de fuego contra el Héroe que con la ayuda de su capa contenía dichas flamas mortales

- te equivocas…. y te lo demostrare! – WolfBatman salto y se lanzo con su espada contra Iroh quien contraataco arrojando una última llamarada de fuego en forma de ola expansiva

Esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar que había acabado con el Héroe pero no fue así, tan solo la capa de Wolfbatman cayo con rasgos del fuego, cuando volteo al darse cuenta de la artimaña supo que el héroe estaba detrás suyo

- termino, tu y tus hombre deben irse de la ciudad –le amenazo esperando a que al fin terminara esta locura

-piensas que termino, que ganaste…. pero te equivocas - los Dai lee le rodearon, salieron de quien sabe donde para proteger al gran "Loto" Iroh

- ha llegado el fin para la ciudad Sokka – logro librarse de la espada de WolfBatman para hacerse a un lado dejándolo con los Dai lee

- tengo una ciudad que destruir...- luego abordo el tren el cual estaba a punto de partir al igual que muchas más…. que dispersarían le gas toxico evaporando el agua de los ductos de la ciudad gracias a la ayuda de los "maestros agua" capturados en el norte

- puedo golpear a tus matones? – pregunto con tono sombrío

- haz lo que quieras – Iroh se subió al tren y este partió

Sokka sabia que enfrentarse a tantos al mismo tiempo seria desventajoso, estos guerreros le rodearon y se prepararon para apresarlo con sus técnicas de Maestros Tierra hasta que el sorpresivamente lanzo dos de sus ganchos hacia los Dai lee jalándolos para luego arrojase contra dos mas llevándoselos hacia el vacio que había debajo de la estación de trenes

Ahí golpeo con el mango de su espada a uno en la frente y al otro le golpeo con su puño hasta dejarlo inconsciente, el resto le cayo encima tratando de contenerlo arrojándole manillas de piedra pero el puso su brazo los cuales tenían sus nuevas aspas metálicas y destrozo estas trampas

Dos mas cayeron del cielo con cadenas y entre cuatro intentaron atarlo pero el con su espada, la cual manejaba siempre detrás de su brazo procurando usar mas sus puños, envolvió dichas cadenas y clavándola en el piso los atrapo, luego salto sobre dos mas dejándolos inconscientes para dedicarse a golpear a los que restaban

Con uno de sus ganchos se lanzo hacia los rieles del tren, desde ahí se lanzo con su nueva sistema que tenia su capa el cual le permitía planear casi con la misma tecnología que tenia el **Avatar en su planeador**

Los policías de la ciudad se movilizaron al descubrir que habían disturbios en los "Bajos Fondos", y la "Zona Muerta", estaban en caos total, se necesito la ayuda del ejercito para poder contener esto, el mismísimo Rey dio la orden de desplegar al aparato militar

La Capitana Sukki salió junto con un grupo especial de policías para contener dicha amenaza en los Bajos Fondos, en donde se vio gran cantidad de personas que actuaban de forma violenta

El Sargento Jet también se disponía a partir hasta que la imagen de WolfBatman apareció detrás suyo como antes, solo que esta vez no le amenazaba

- el peligro esta en los trenes de la ciudad, están diseminando una gas toxico, el mismo gas que interceptamos la otra noche – dijo el enmascarado

- de que hablas?... como podrían hacer …. – ahí fue cuando logro unir todas las piezas, todo encajaba ahora

- no podremos, los Trenes van a una velocidad la cual es inalcanzable ..- luego se callo cuando vio desde su ventana al bisonte con esa armadura negra

- mi amigo si puede ..- entonces Jet comprendió el plan, debía derribar las columnas que sostenía los rieles

- y tu que harás?– pregunto el policía al ver que el encapotado se disponía a irse

- tratare de detener al causante de esto – luego desapareció como siempre… entre las sombras

Mientras estos sucedía en el centro de la ciudad Teo preparaba los últimos detalles para diseminar por una vía alterna, haciendo uso del antiguo sistema de alcantarillas, todo el antídoto

- es un trabajo riesgoso – dijo Bato muy preocupado por su nuevo amigo

- tranquilízate viejo, esto es tarea fácil – se puso los lentes que usaba para planear y modifico su antigua nave para acoplarla y así poder deslizarse a través de los túneles

Miraron de reojos la ciudad ya que esta se teñía con el vapor que los trenes desprendía a medida que avanzaban

- debemos apresurarnos o muy pronto acabaran por destruirlo todo – el caos ahora reinaba a su paso, aquel tren dejaba a las personas sumidas en un pánico general

Cientos …. No… miles de ciudadanos enloquecían en un frenesí de violencia incontrolable, los policías se vieron rebasados **al igual que el ejército**

Sukki iba acompañada por un grupo de policías hasta que una turba enardecida les hizo impacto iniciando una pelea entre ambos bandos, la Capitana ordeno que nadie debía usar mas fuerza de la autorizada, ya que se trataba de civiles, hasta que vio el vapor acercarse peligrosamente

Se alejo lo mas que pudo, aquello era la causa, la gente entraba en una estado de locura con las cual se ponía a flote los más bajos instintos de supervivencia conocidos

Pronto fue acorralada en un callejón sin salida, pero justo cuando iban a atraparla apareció el.. al que llamaban WolfBatman …. quien la saco de ahí, la prendió uno de sus ganchos de suspensión y la jalo hacia la azotea de un edificio

- te conozco?- dijo Sukki al ver que sentía algo hacia es sujeto enmascarado

- ordene a sus hombres alejarse del gas, yo me hare cargo- luego se dirigió hacia el filo de la azotea para lanzarse

- Aun no me has respondido! – le exclamo a lo que el héroe solo respondió

- tú sabes quién soy...- la voz del héroe por un instante le pareció familiar, luego el héroe se lanzo al vacio

Sukki corrió para ver a donde iba cuando fue sorprendida al verlo volar... o más bien planear en el aire

Ella se apresuro en bajar…. cuando sintió un golpe muy duro en su cabeza, fue tan fuerte que la hizo caer al piso, antes de cerrar los ojos vio un par de **zapatos rojos …..**

Más de cuatro trenes se dirigían al centro de la ciudad esparciendo a su paso el mortífero gas, nuestro héroe ahora se apresuraba en llegar hasta el guía de todos estos, en el cual hallaría a Iroh

Uso varios atajos hasta estar cerca del tren principal, si todo salía bien el Sargento haría su parte y destruiría los pilares que sostenían a los rieles con la ayuda de Appa, aunque el deseaba atrapar a su antiguo mentor primero

Se acerco al tren guía, este usaba a los maestros agua capturados, ellos evaporaban el agua que ya había sido contaminada anteriormente, Iroh tenía plena confianza de que todo saldría bien y de que su "amo" estaría complacido con su labor

WolfBatman lazo uno de sus ganchos y se arrojo hacia e**l tren en movimiento acelerado provocando inestabilidad en su cuerda **

Smellerbe veía como las personas enloquecían, se refugió en el interior de los sótanos de un edifico abandonado para ver a una bestia volar desde un pequeño ducto, enseguida reconoció al que montaba aquel bisonte

- Jet…. – murmuro, ya que no le veía desde hacía mucho

Desde arriba el sargento busco modos para romper dichos pilares, pensó en la gran armadura del Bisonte, y usando su cabeza que estaba protegida con la armadura, hizo que impactara contra la estructura destruyéndola, cosa que no fue sencilla ya que el bisonte no obedecía del todo a Jet

Mientras esto sucedía, nuestro héroe lograba abordar el tren, subió por encima para entrar de golpe por una de las ventanas sorprendiendo a los Dai lee… quienes ante esto reaccionaron pero fue en vano….. WolfBatman los golpeo a todos

- eres persistente, te entrenamos bien - dijo Iroh en tono sarcástico al entrar a ese vagón, se dispuso a un encuentro final contra el encapotado

La lucha inicio…. ajena a lo que sucedía con Sukki, ella fue capturada por "Jin Crow" quien la había seguido, ya que siempre se oponían la una con la otra

- es momento de jugar contigo, después de que termine tu no volverás a ser la misma – la jalaba de sus cabellos arrastrándola hacia una especia de túneles subterráne**os, no podía hacer nada ya que la habían drogado **

Todo era una caos en la ciudad y Teo se dispuso a iniciar el proceso de rosear el antídoto en una solución acuosa que se evaporaba por si sola al contacto con el aire

Se lanzo ante la mirada de Bato que nada mas podía hacer que alentarlo y desearle suerte, al fin el joven inventor partió con la esperanza de curar a la ciudad

A su vez…. Sokka trataba en vano de vencer a su antiguo maestro quien dominaba a la perfección el combate cuerpo a cuerpo…. siendo su anterior encuentro mera suerte

- no es tan fácil? .. cierto – le continuo golpeando sin piedad, a pesar de su edad tenia oculta una fuerza increíble la cual se liberaba llegado el combate

- siempre te dije que el fuego es tan solo una herramienta, el poder viene del mismísimo ser – luego Sokka recordó el "como" se entreno y en "qué" condiciones

- por eso me uní a ustedes, creía en lo que decían .. hasta que descubrí que solo eran mentiras – diciendo esto esquivo los golpes de Iroh y se hizo a un lado para sacar su espada con la cual casi le corta el cuello, dejándolo a solo unos milímetros de dicho lugar

- no lo podrás lograr, luchas por una ciudad que ya esta perdida – dijo al sentir tan cerca el filo de esa espada

- Mira a un costado y dime que vez – dijo el héroe y eso hizo, Iroh vio como el resto de los trenes se desplomaban

- intentaste matar a millones de personas .. porque?- le pregunto con ira ya que deseaba acabar con el lo mas antes posible y detener el tren

- tu nunca lo entenderías, es solo un comienzo… nuestro nuevo líder desea un mundo mejor y yo .. solo hice mi parte – la mirada de Iroh cambio, ya no tenía aquel rostro lleno de odio, ahora más bien se veía confundido

- como te convertiste en esto? – el anciano al fin parecía recobrar lo perdido desde hacia mucho

- yo .. no lo se – era como si la pelea le hubiera hecho despertar

Pronto WolfBatman vio a su bisonte acercarse para derribar el ultimo pilar para así dar fin a este mal que casi destruye la ciudad

Sokka libero a los maestros agua sacándolos de ahí mientras trataba de ayudar a su antiguo maestro

- salgamos de aquí, aun puedes ..- pero la mirada de Iroh no cambio

- … debes tener cuidado, cuando mi maestro venga .. nada podrá salvar al mundo … nada -

Escucho desde el exterior el grito del sargento y supo que era su señal, el pilar seria destruido y al fin el antiguo Loto pondría fin a su vida .. una vida llena de errores

Sokka se despidió con la mirada y salto del tren para luego oír a su amigo Appa , este destruyo el ultimo pilar

Monto en Appa para ver al sargento, quien se aferraba con mucha fuerza por el temor a caer, este también vio como el último tren caía…. deteniendo esa locura iniciada con los Dai lee

El bisonte se detuvo y descendió lentamente a la azotea de un edificio, para dejar a sus dos ocupantes

- ya todo termino, aunque el gas ha contaminado media ciudad – el sargento aun sentía preocupación por el resto de los habitantes

Mientras ambos hablaban el antídoto hacia efecto en todas partes, al gente volvía a ser racional, sus miedos tanto así como su rabia desparecían

- no te preocupes.. ya esta resuelto – los gritos se alejaban cada vez mas, Teo había podido contener a tiempo el gas toxico

- aun no has dicho quien er..es - quiso preguntar pero el enmascarado se había ido

Ambos no sabían lo que sucedía por debajo de la ciudad, Sukki era prisionera, los Dai lee escaparon y la mayoría de los criminales de Arkham **aun estaba sueltos por la ciudad**

- gracias Teo, sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible – al fin los tres amigos tomaban algo de descanso luego de una noche muy agitada

- no lo menciones, tu salvaste la ciudad… - luego Bato sirvió algo del te de jazmín que el antiguo Loto Iroh solía beber

- no creo que haya terminado, si Iroh sobrevivió al accidente de hace cinco años .. no quiero imaginar quien mas salió ileso – para Bato el pensar en esos detalles era el aporte al grupo recién formado

- tienes razón, aunque ahora tenemos una aliado mas – dijo Sokka recordando la colaboración del sargento a quien mas conocía como Jet

- tengo una sorpresa para ti ..- dijo Teo y esbozo una sonrisa la cual solo salía cuando realmente había **hecho algo muy significativo**

El cielo ese día estaba nublado, las nubes negras cubrían la ciudad nuevamente trayendo vientos y dejando caer el racimo blanco de nieve sobre Basing see, una señal que iluminaba todo el espectro se podía notar desde lejos .. una señal que llamaba a un héroe … en el cielo se dibujaba la imagen de un Lobo - Murciélago …

- llegas a tiempo – dijo Jet

- que sucede sargento? – pregunto directamente

- ya no soy Sargento, gracias a ti ahora soy Teniente – le mostro su nueva placa con el rango correspondiente

- en fin, aun no sabemos nada de Sukki – el teniente había investigado sin resultados al igual que WolfBatman

- no te preocupes, la encontraremos – el no bajo su tono frio, aunque sabía que debía hallar a Sukki lo mas antes posible

- ese… es el menor de nuestros problemas – Jet aun tenía el rostro de preocupación

- ves esta nieve... recibimos reportes del Norte, algo está ocurriendo y creo que sabes de quien se trata – entonces el teniente le entrego un trozo de cristal rojo

- hallamos esto, pertenece al "Orbe" que Azula intento usar para destruir al mundo(*)- el héroe lo examino y su más grande temor poco a poco se hacía realidad

- lo investigare .. – dijo y una vez mas se puso al filo de aquella azotea la cual pertenecía a la policía

- espera .. nunca te di las gracias ..- ahora su voz era sincera aquel héroe había hecho lo que nadie mas se atrevía a hacer

- y no deberás hacerlo…. – le dijo el encapotado y lanzándose desde esa alturaemprendió vuelo alejándose a las sombras de donde había salido siendo observado desde l**ejos por Smellerbe que vio la esperanza en el enmascarado **

****

**No muchos apoyan esta idea, aunque yo la veo alucinante, el como Sokka debe tomar (de cierto modo) el Lugar del Avatar….. bajo una identidad secreta, su lucha solo ha comenzado, ahora se viene "La Cruzada del Sur" Una saga igual de interesante **


End file.
